creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Rain That Drowns the Flowers
My granny moved in with us after my granddad died. She, along with the rest of the family, was devastated. I was only six at the time and still couldn’t grasp the concept of death. I couldn't understand why everyone was so sad. That was until me granny told me what happened. She had this magic way with kids. All the kids in my ma’s side of the family loved her. She just seemed to understand. Everyday when I got home from school, she’d do her best to help me with me homework. She wasn't much of a help seeing as she left school early, but it was nice all the same. But she was very wise. She almost always knew what to do when I had a problem. One spring, she came up to me with a bag of daffodil buds. “Look what I've got,” she said, “flowers.” I helped her plant them on the bottom of the garden. “Now we have to water these everyday, but not too much,” said me granny, demonstrating. Everyday I watered the flowers carefully after doing me homework. I’d sit on the grass, watching to see if the flowers would grow right in front of me. They were so beautiful when they grew, I looked at them for hours. Every year we planted them. But one year, right after we did, granny died. I was so upset. Wouldn’t speak to anyone for days. Could hardly get meself outta bed for the funeral. Everything seemed to go bad after that. Me ma’s boyfriend moved in with all his kids. I hated everyone of them. Her boyfriend really hated me. His little girl, Beth, was always telling on me. And when she did I’d get a beating. Me ma didn’t care at all, just sayin’ I’m a cheeky little bitch. They only thing I loved now were me granny’s flowers. Still watered them everyday. But soon enough they didn’t make me happy. Me ma’s boyfriend was just such a bastard. I hated him like no one else. So one day, me ma took his little kids out and left me alone with that big bastard. He just yelled abuse at me the whole time, calling me a whore and all that. I'd had enough. I went into the kitchen and got the sharpest knife I could find. Then I walked into the living room and calmly started stabbing him in the throat. He screamed, so I hit him across the head with a vase so that he was unconscious. Then, I got my ma’s coffee whisk and shoved it down his throat making blood go all over me face. I started trying to cut his stomach open. When I did I took at his insides out one by one. I dug my hand in and pulled something out (dunno what it was) and tried eating it. Tasted awful, but ah well. Then I just left his dead body there. Filled up a bucket with water and carried it out to the garden. It was lashing rain, but I actually didn’t give one fuck. I poured the water all over the daffodils, thinking I was killing them. No, killing me granny. I was convinced if she was still here it’d be a better place. I tore up all the flowers. The plant pot was flooded now from the rain and the water I poured in it. I drowned all the flowers. I drowned my granny. Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness